Aniko Leanan'Sidhe
General Info | Appearance | Personality | History | As Seen by Others | Stories | Resources "'' Information *'Name:' Aniko Leanan'Sidhe *'Server:' Feathermoon (US) *'Race:' Sin'dorei *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 3,032 *'Birthday:' 1 November *'Class:' Warlock (Spec) *'Guild:' *'Rank:' *'Quote:' *'Professions:' Tailoring, Enchanting Appearance Though at first glance somewhat plain in appearance, Aniko moves with a refined grace that seems to come easily to her. Her clothes are simple but well made, unadorned but clearly expensive. Her hair is soft and simply dressed, a vivid contrast to the complex cut and curls of modern fashion; unadorned save for a thin band of gold that holds her hair from her face, the shoulder-length hair is cut in an older, more militant style several centuries out of date. A slender woman of only moderate height, Aniko possesses delicate features and arresting eyes that are pale green flicked with gold. Cold amusement lurks beneath their surface. Her skin is taut with the inelasticity of magically-enforced youth. The blood elf’s lips are full, hinting at a vital sensuality mimicked by her often lingering gaze. At times, the warlock’s eyes blaze forth with life. They’re then filled with hunger and a raw, uncaring need. Personality History Born three thousand years before the First War, Aniko Leanan'Sidhe was the second child born to a wealthy aristocratic family living in the quel'dorei capital of Silvermoon. She demonstrated at an early age an intuitive use of the arcane arts. For decades, the slight young woman trained, away from the ridicule and bullying she had been subjected to by her older brother and his friends. Recognized as an accomplished magus, she spent much of her early formative years honing her skills in the arcane and then applying that experience in denfending her native homeland of Quel'Thalas. The Troll Wars However, two centuries into the woman's life, confrontations against the indigenous Amani trolls escalated; united by their mutual dislike of the quel'dorei, the once bickering tribes descended on the Thalassian kingdom, beginning what was later known as The Troll Wars. Desperate to save their race, the high elves turned to the human of the nearby land of Arathor for assistance. The two nations formed an alliance after a baragin was struck: in exchange for their aid, the quel'dorei would begin instruction in the arcane arts for one hundred humans. Drawn from the frontlines where she had spent much of her adult life defending her people, Aniko was selected to be one of the quel'dorei to train the group of humans in the ways of magic. Though her students were innately clumsy in their handling of magic, the high elf was pleased to note that they had a surprising affinity for it. As a result, caution was exercized to teach the men and women from Strom only the very basics of their magical secrets and only what was absolutely necessary to combat the trolls. Chaffing under this restriction, Aniko - who had since grown strong ties to her students and the race they represented - did as her superiors commanded and prepared the humans for their participation in the war. When the time was deemed right, the high elf instructors and their charges left Strom and traveled north alongside the armies of Arathor. There they met up with a contingent of quel'dorei magi who would be fighting alongside them in the upcoming battle at the foot of the Alterac Mountains. Though the fight waged for many days, the high elven lords held the full extent of their magical might from the forest trolls until a time that they deemed it necessary; when they did unleash the full fury of the heavens, the troll armies were set ablaze and together the allies crushed the Amani empire. The Magical Nation of Dalaran Following the conclusion of The Trolls Wars, Aniko kept in contact with the men and women who had been her charges, frequently visiting them in order to share theories and ideas on the arcane arts. She had grown to like her students and admired their tenacity and unflagging spirits. As a result, she openly supported the fledgling wizards' decision to leave Strom and establish their own kingdom, one dedicated to the study and use of magic. Known as the Magical Nation of Dalaran, the magocratic city-state became a focal point for magi and the study of the arcane. Aniko, seeminly at the behest of the Convocation of SIlvermoon but in truth for reasons of her own, served as one of many liasions to the city and spent much of her time there. However, as the number of practicing mages increased, the fabric of reality around city-state of Dalaran began to weaken and tear, granting opportunity for demons of the Burning Legion to invade the world. Their assault was further escalated by the conduct of the newer generation of magi; lacking the strong moral background that the high elves had taught the original one hundred humans, they delved deeper into to forbidden arts, ocassionally going as far as to form what they perceived to be mutually beneficial alliances with the invaders. The magocracy sought to deal with these isolated instances in silence, but word spread as their numbers grew and panic resulted. Fearing a revolt and the undesired intercession by Strom on behalf of Dalaran, they turned to the qual'dorei for assistance. The high elves, warned of the dangers of demons from the sordid history of their ancestors, gave aid as they could, identifying that many of the demons that had appeared could be dealt with without much concern. However, they recognized that there may be a time in which their efforts would not be enough. With this foresight, the Magocrats of Dalaran and the Convocation of Silvermoon reached a deal, establishing the Order of Tirisfal. Now fully in her third century of life, Aniko was tasked to assist the newly founded order in dealing with the rising demonic threat. The quel'dorei undertook this duty willingly, confident that she would be able to easily manage any threat that should arise despite her superiors' repeated warnings. The strong-willed woman patrolled the streets of the city-state and its outskirts, seeking and battling both the demons that menanced the humans and those who would consort with them. Nearing what should have been the end of her natural life, she was consumed with the need to ensure the continuation of the nation that she had - through the initial teaching of one hundred humans from Arathor - indirectly helped create. Consorting with Demons Fearing that her dreams of Dalaran's success would never come to fruition in her lifetime, Aniko Leanan'Sidhe became obsessed in her crusade against the minions of the Burning Legion that threatened the magocratic state. She swiftly stamped out any sign of consorting with demons, often with little evidence that the charges were in fact true. Those who threatened Dalaran's well-being were generally killed, a task she had a special aptitude and affinity for. The qual'dorei felt little for the lives of the people that she may have inadverdantly ruined, focusing instead on the fact that her life's energies were eroding away and that she had little time left to teach, time to learn so many ideas, and time enough to witness the success of the city-state. Her resolve, however, was tested by the actions of a single human. The young man, a descendant of one of the hundred men and women of Strom who had originally received tutelage under the high elven magi, remembered stories shared of the high elven woman who had taught his ancestor the arcane arts and had eagerly sought her when he reached an age appropriate for training of his own. For years, he had been at the quel'dorei's side, hoping to glean knowledge that would aid him in becoming a magus and forging a friendship with the woman. However, he was furious to learn that he lacked suitable aptitude in which to pursue training and left Dalaran in a full rage. Years later, that same young man had found a way to obtain the power he had so craved, having made contact with a demon and bargained with it. Though the specifics of his foul contract were unknown, he had acquired the ability to wield fel powers and had trained himself it its use over the years. When Aniko learned of this, she was sick of heart at the decision presented to her. Filled with remorse, the quel'dorei engaged in battle against him. Afterwards, the young man lay dead, though Aniko herself was mortally injured. Laying on the site of the battlefield, the earth itself torn by the powers wielded in their fight, Aniko was confronted with the fact that she was dying and her dreams of seeing Dalaran reach its full potential unrealized. Frightened and angry and delirious with pain and remorse, the high elf was approached by the same demon that had forged a pact with the young man years ago. It offered to bargain with her as well: it would intercede on her behalf with its masters to save her life and grant her mastery over fel powers of her own, but only if she would serve the Burning Legion. Aniko, perhaps with some insight having battled the demonic for so long, gave her consent, but at one condition; she would serve, but only if she retained her spirit and freewill. The pact struck, Aniko's initial transformation was immediate and painful. Afterwards, she rose from the battlefield, forged into a tool for the Burning Legion. Her initial needs were simple: blood, violence, and pain, concerted at the demands of her new benefactors. The quel'dorei sought these willing, in deference to the bargain she had struck and the fel powers and long life she had been promised. Her childhood tormentors - her brother and his friends - long since dead, Aniko sought revenge on their descendants with impunity, concerned only with the guilt carried by virtue of their blood. Unfettered by her dark masters' designs, Aniko sought reparations against those who had done ill to her in the past - a price that was often ultimately paid for by their lives. Having long since abandoned her skill with the arcane for her new fel powers, Ainko studied and honed her skill, becoming a formidible warlock in her own right. Over the years, Aniko slowly reclaimed bits and pieces of her identity. The struggle was arduous, but as the centuries passed, she reclaimed more of her independence from the avatars of the Burning Crusade she served, undergoing a change once again. This spiritual and physical transformation culminated as she morphed into a sleek dangerous creature, capable of creating menance with subtle exertions of her power rather than relying on brute force. She still served her masters as their original bargain had dictated, but by her own free will and in a manner of her choosing as opposed to their prodding. This changed, however, with the destruction of Dalaran at the hands of Archimonde. The Destruction of Dalaran Despite having become a willing participant in the Burning Legion, Aniko still retained an vested interest in the survival of the magocratic city-state of Dalaran. As the centuries of her new life passed, she frequently watched the conduct of the citizens of Dalaran and often covertly manipulated matters in such a way to benefit them. She had little interest in Dalaran beyond its longterm survival. Her interest, no longer being based on the friendship and respect the high elf had once felt towards the humans living there, was instead based on a desire to her greatest contribution on Azeroth flourish. Though having amassed enormous power selling herself to the Burning Legion, Aniko was ultimately unable to ensure its survival. Following the theft of the Book of Medivh from the Dalaran library by Kel'Thuzad the Summoner, Archimonde the Defiler, left hand of the fallen titan Sargeras, was brought into the world of Azeroth. Among his first acts on the earth was to single-handedly destroy the city of Dalaran. Enraged by the destruction of the organization that had endured for almost three thousand years, Aniko impestuously struck out against minions of the Burning Legion. For this act, she was stripped of the fel powers bestowed to her by her former masters and given a death sentence. It was only through careful planning and her wits that the quel'thalas managed to escape harm and survive. Bereft of the powers that had sustained her and driven by a burning desire for revenge, the warlock flocked to banner of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, leader of the newly named Sin'Dorei. As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Stories * None Resources *Realm Forums: Feathermoon Category:Feathermoon (US)Category:HordeCategory:CharactersCategory:Blood ElfCategory:FemaleCategory:Warlock Category:User:Cynra